


兴奋极限

by whaaat



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat
Relationships: 岳岳/木子洋
Kudos: 1





	兴奋极限

靠海湾的地下赌城残，破入口绯饰虚掩纸醉金迷。  
露台上的一口香槟都带海风咸涩。  
赢家赚得金盆满钵，败者同缺食海洛因的瘾君般，在赌桌前渴望突破妄想将对方鼓囊的存款拆入腹中、先是金钱，再是尊严。  
在贪婪中患得患失…

李振洋被捆在僵硬的木椅上，他看见赌局对方袖褶里藏的红桃牌了。

岳明辉鱼龙混杂场里不沾花草，他只负责赌城幕后运作。处理那些赊账上瘾的中年人，鲜少会出现离家出走的不良少年或被富婆爱怜无处泄愤的小年轻。  
岳明辉哪个都不是。

“太张扬了”  
岳明辉未必是不想帮李振洋说出真相。  
自然界里一个生态圈需要平衡，灰色地带里的星火是狙击枪下的准心。

酒精的消磨下，眼前的局助兴就好。  
在观众席里，看长枪戳入公牛的背脊，鲜血抛洒在赛场，作无力鲁莽的冲撞。  
再开两瓶香槟，为无用的一切欢呼。

“可以帮你，但我会收获什么？你输掉的赌款可不少。”岳明辉慢步绕到李振洋身后，故意将皮鞋踩出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，不断在听觉上激怒李振洋，蹲身解开李振洋手部的绳结“国人理解的爱是谦卑的不求回报的，但对你止步于欣赏”  
粗制麻绳上毛刺划破腕部的浅薄肌肤，留下锋利的伤痕。

李振洋揪住垂在眼前领带，解开颈拷的豹再次露出獠牙向猎人示威“不是，这么拙劣的出千手段岳老师都看不出来，不如把这儿交给我管理得了？”  
“狠话挺会放的，你该怎么脱身？”岳明辉抽出李振洋藏在腰间的左轮手枪，抛扔到办公桌旁撞在墙角弹匣脱落“对我唯一的威胁已经没有了。”岳明辉撩起衣摆暧昧地抚摸着李振洋的腰，含住他耳珠上的耳饰，张唇呼气伸舌…岳明辉唇齿间的想法全被李振洋近距离监听着“我还缺什么你已拥有的吗？”

“陪我睡。”

“岳明辉想不到啊…你还有这种爱好…”岳明辉专门熄灭房间里的所有光源，敞开厚重垂地的窗帘。李振洋站在他的面前缓慢地脱下身上每一件衣物。女人拆开情人礼物时的忐忑与无线期许遐想。  
李振洋迈开腿骑上岳明辉的胯，扶着岳明辉的性器用柔软的臀蹭压。岳明辉抚上李振洋的胸口，掌温催熟着肌肤和乳尖“睁眼，看着我。”  
岳明辉的眸在月色下温柔得很，月色星光与海浪缠绵时漂泊在水面时的妩媚。  
岳明辉掰开李振洋的腿根，让羞赧的私密处包裹住自己。一点点地在李振洋体内涌漫，失控的潮水掀起巨浪吞噬整座绚丽的霓虹城市。  
岳明辉小臂上的线条刺青诡魅性感。花藤的枝蔓延伸着，从胸口肌肤中的毛孔浸透过禁锢跳动心脏。岳明辉手心贴着李振洋雕塑般的酮体曲线向上逆流，捏着下巴拇指拨开唇瓣。李振洋探出舌尖舔过指尖上的体液。李振洋脸上满是余潮的红润。  
润滑与体液湿透了床单。  
岳明辉掐住了李振洋的颈，在高潮前。  
李振洋张大嘴渴望氧气的涌入，腰肢越发用力讨好身下人，汗珠从锁骨滑下。

意识模糊，辨不清是过度的欢乐或是濒临死亡。


End file.
